


Blue Eyes

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Calvin is a pornstar, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Link is exploring his sexuality, Link is familiar, Link’s in a polyam relationship, M/M, More Rhink coming soon..., Oral Sex, Party, Polyamory, Rhinky Kissing, They meet at a party, Theyre both incredible charming, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link spots Calvin at a party.  He’s smitten, and Calvin is charming.
Relationships: Link Neal/Calvin Banks, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 30
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Soho-x and her wonderful tumblr. This was beta’d and helped tremendously By The Mouth King. Thank you so much, for making sure my smut is quality.

Link doesn’t really want to be at this party. He’s been feeling  _ off,  _ sort of and unsure of himself lately.

He’s been doing a lot of thinking, a lot of talking about what he wants, who he is and what that means to his life, now.

A lot has changed, from when he was in his 30s. His labels, desires and feelings were all aggressively policed by his community, his religion, and now that’s begun to fall away, or, more accurately, since he’s begun clawing his way out of it, he’s trying to discover what he himself actually wants. It’s thrilling and terrifying, and he surely doesn’t think he’s equipped to handle the charisma he spots at the other end of this party.

Stevie and Rhett are somewhere, doing the networking thing, the thing that Link is usually the instigator of, but he’s stuck here, watching a man with curly hair, blue eyes, and the most magnetic smile Link has ever seen.

Link knows who he is. He’s seen him, in a couple videos, and Link is embarrassed at how smitten he is.

Link is trying not to hover, not to stare, but his and Calvin’s eyes have caught and skipped past each other a couple times, enough that Link either has to make a move or resign to being a creep hiding in the corner, enough that Calvin knows he’s watching and has been looking back at Link, flirting a little from across the room.

Link takes a steadying breath and decides to jump headlong, when the people that were talking to Calvin shift along, leaving him alone for a few moments. Link beelines it to where Calvin is standing, only barely managing to avoid speed walking at him.

Calvin, in a perhaps unintentional act of kindness speaks up first “Hi, cutie. I was afraid you were avoiding me.”

Link flushes red, stutters a denial, then is finally able to say “Link. I’m Link, nice to see you.”

“I’m Calvin.” Calvin extends a hand, Link takes it, and Calvin pulls him close to give him a European kiss on the cheek. “Pleasure” Calvin breathes into Link’s ear, and Link shudders, feels his pants tightening at the warm breath, the confident grip.

“So uh...how do you like the party.”

Link hates himself. He’s usually able to charm anyone, according to the Internet, flirts with everyone, even when he doesn’t mean to, but now, now that he wants to, wants to impress this man, he feels useless.

“I’m enjoying myself right now…” Calvin offers a raised eyebrow as his eyes take in Link head to toe, the playful tone encouraging, making Link smile.

Link blushes again “You're being nice, I’m a hot mess.”

Calvin takes a sip of his drink, eyes Link from behind his cup, “Who says I don’t like messy?”

Link has to shake his head to get rid of distracting images he knows well; Calvin in a shower, flushed to his sternum, drool on his chin, breathless with kisses.

Link searches his surroundings for something, anything to say.

“I like your boots,” is the first thing he can say.

At least Calvin is wearing nice boots. Doc Martens, they’re black or some other dark color, but they look great on him, his jeans cuffed just above, jeans that hug his legs and sit just so on his hips, and Link is horrified to discover he has been eyeing the bulge in Calvin’s jeans.

Link wrenches his eyes back up to Calvin’s face to find him smiling big, tongue pointing out between his teeth. He seems charmed by Link’s fumbling.

He reaches out with an elbow to poke at Link kindly, “You're doing fine, Link. I’m glad you came over.”

Link lets out a laugh, a little too loud. “You’re sweet. I’ve just never done this before... on purpose…”

“Yeah? Is this new for you?”

Link clears his throat, forces himself to meet Calvin’s eyes. “Yeah.”

Calvin reaches over to squeeze Link’s arm in an encouraging gesture.

“Practice one more time for me, cutie.”

Link makes an exaggerated show of cracking his neck, shaking out his shoulders, rolling his head around like a boxer going into the 4th round of a championship fight. Calvin looks delighted, smiling big and giggling. 

Link closes his eyes to take a breath, then schools his expression into one of chill confidence.

“Hey,” Link says finally, “Your eyes are almost as pretty as mine.” Link smiles big and crooked, offers a devastating wink.

Calvin shrieks with laughter, landing a good natured slap on Link’s chest, leaves his hand there for a moment, subtly appreciating the muscle. “Oh my gosh! I don’t know if I love it or hate it!” Calvin says.

Conversation becomes easier for Link, chatting about life in LA, mutual acquaintances. Link tries to flirt more, offering compliments and notices when Calvin casually touches him every once in a while. Calvin is effortlessly charming and eloquent when Link stumbles into a conversation about music.

After a little bit, Calvin steps closer, and he speaks more quietly when he asks, “Want to go somewhere more private?”

Link gasps. “Wh-why would we want to do that?” He whispers, terrified and excited at what may be coming next.

“I’d really like to kiss you, Link, and I don’t think this is the kind of party where that will go unnoticed.”

Link really, really wants to kiss Calvin, wants to know what that smile tastes like. He’s had the conversations he needs to with his wife, this is allowed, but now he’s intimidated. 

Link takes a deep breath and nods, follows Calvin as he turns, heads up a set of stairs and down a hallway.

“I've been to this house before. No one will be back this way.”

Calvin opens a door and heads into a bathroom, holding it open for Link then flipping a switch so the lights flash on. The entire wall of the vanity is mirrored, and Link is startled by his reflection, studying his own face; the face of a man now in an unfamiliar bathroom with a stranger... for some reason.

Calvin is watching Link, watching his mind spin and his expressions change. 

Link feels Calvin’s eyes on him. Startles as he meets the younger man’s eyes, laughs and tries to sound casual.

“I feel like I’m at a high school party,” Link says.

“Oh yeah?” Calvin arches an eyebrow and steps a little closer to Link. “You do a lot of escaping to bathrooms at high school parties?”

Link huffs out a laugh. “Oh no. Not me. I was a Good Christian boy. No bathrooms for me.”

Calvin looks sad, puts a hand out to rest on Link’s shoulder, rubs his thumb there gently. Link is watching in the mirror as Calvin tries to find some words, and Link imagines they will be pitying, or offer Link an out.

Link doesn’t want an out. He wants to feel this, wants to see if this is what he wants, wants to discover whether or not this is a piece of himself that has been buried and ignored and left for dead. Calvin is beautiful, and he’s kind, and Link can’t let this opportunity slip past him.

Link turns and steps into Calvin’s space. He’s just a little taller than Calvin, and he angles his head so their faces are within inches of each other. He can feel the heat Calvin is putting off. Link watches Calvin’s eyes flit back and forth between his, then feels just one finger reach out to touch Link’s. 

As Link curls his fingers around Calvin’s, he feels Calvin’s lips on his.

Link is struck by the softness of the other man’s lips juxtaposed against the stubble on his face. Link melts into the kiss, sighing and feels Calvin’s lips move, taking in Link’s plush lower lip tenderly.

Link has never been able to not be the aggressor in a first kiss; always worried about doing it right, not pushing too far past what was “appropriate” and always a little terrified but as Link allows his jaw to relax, he feels Calvin suck on his lip a little, and a wave of heat floods through his body. Simultaneously his mouth opens and his hands reach to tangle in Calvin’s shirt at his waist.

Calvin hums in approval or encouragement and delicately dips his tongue into Link’s mouth. Link answers with his tongue, sucking it a little, nibbling at Calvin’s lip before Calvin pulls away to look into Link’s eyes again. 

Link has seen the smile Calvin is giving him before, it’s made him shudder with his hands in his pants in the privacy of his home office or the bathroom. Link lets out a little gasp to see it in person, the electricity shooting out from under Calvin’s curls is enough to make Link moan and angle his hips forward into Calvin. He uses his grip on the other man’s shirt to pull both of them to lean on the countertop behind Link. Calvin brackets them with his arms, slotting a leg between Link’s so Link can rock against him, the bulge in his pants growing uncomfortable.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Calvin growls between kisses, moves his lips down Link’s jaw to his neck. Link lets his head fall, allows Calvin free rein of the sensitive skin there.

“Yeah.” Link is breathless.

Link’s hands are roaming Calvin’s back, appreciating the muscles there, just enough flesh for Link to grab and massage, to communicate his desire for  _ more _ .

“You’ve never been with a man before, baby?”

“Mmmm, no. Please!”

Calvin works a hickey into Link’s pronounced clavicle, making him gasp and moan.

“You’re so hard for it. I bet that cock is dripping for me.”

Calvin leans, puts a little more pressure on Link’s dick, makes Link dig his fingernails into Calvin’s shoulder.

“I want... I want you. Want you to fuck me?” Link asks it as a question because he suddenly feels self conscious, loses his nerve. Calvin is gorgeous, and confident, probably has a number of other prospects, he doesn’t need an awkward, old first-timer who doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Link has let his eyes drop, is worried about meeting Calvin’s gaze when Calvin pulls his lips from Link’s neck, uses a few fingers on his chin to bring Link’s eyes to him. Calvin is smiling, “I’m going to need more enthusiasm from you to make that happen baby.”

Link squares his shoulders. “I want you to fuck me. Want to feel you inside me. Now.” The words bring a blush to his cheek, his hands are still on Calvin’s waist, and to stoke the fire he feels in his belly, he uses his fingers to trace shapes into Calvin’s sides, his back.

“I want you, so bad.” Link whispers as he leans in for another kiss, licks into Calvin’s mouth, communicating the heat he feels this way.

Calvin hums and smiles into the kiss, then pulls back, taking a small step out of Link’s space, “Ok baby. Undo your pants for me.”

Link’s hands are shaky and he fumbles a little on his belt, then the buttons on his jeans. Link sighs in relief at the release of pressure. When they’re unzipped, Calvin brushes his hands away. Maintaining eye contact with Link, Calvin slips his hands into his jeans, over his briefs. Calvin’s hands are warm and sure as they explore Link’s length. Link is watching Calvin react to his cock, tongue tracing his lips, lids heavy, until Calvin gets to the head, feels the wet patch there and thumbs at the sensitive ridge which makes Link’s eyes roll back in his head. Calvin hums in praise.

“Look what you’ve been hiding from me, Link.” Calvin is back to pressing against Link’s front, uses his teeth gently on Link’s shoulder as he pulls his cock out of the briefs.

Calvin’s hand is big on Link’s cock. He handles it surely, varying his grip between the bottom of his cock and the head, using his thumb to spread the precum there, playing with his glans, tightening his fingers right at Link’s ridge. The result is a series of shudders, gasps, and leg twitching sensations. Link is glad the sink is holding most of his weight.

“Oh holy fuck Calvin, that feels so good.”

“Yeah? Tell me how good I am at touching your cock.”

“Hnnnnnnnng you’re so good. Shit! You’re amazing.”

Still stroking him, Calvin captures Link’s mouth in another kiss, dominant and consuming. Link finds he can’t help but whimper, his jaw lax, unable to participate fully, his brain overwhelmed with the sensations.

“Oh Gosh, oh please.”

“What do you want, baby? Tell me. Use your words.”

Link can see a wicked smile, he’s enjoying watching Link fumble for words and gasp for breath. 

“F-fuck me. Please fuck me!”

“That’s good, you're good aren’t you.”

Link feels small and desperate as he nods in assent.

Calvin drops to his knees, and Link is disoriented, his brain sluggish in registering the change in scenery, isn’t sure what’s happening until Link feels a wet, warm mouth on the head of his cock.

“Oh! What- hoh shit!”

Link can’t keep his fingers out of Calvin’s hair, he looks down and sees Calvin make eye contact before taking most of Link’s length into his mouth. He stays there for a moment, working his tongue, lips and throat around Link before pulling off to take a breath, and then taking the length of Link down his throat. 

Link can’t help but babble praise, his fingers pulling and massaging at Calvin’s scalp. He has to focus hard not to come then and there, but manages to stave off his orgasm while Calvin nuzzles his nose into the trimmed hair at Link’s pelvis. Link feels like he’s going to explode into a million pieces, the nerve endings at this most sensitive spot sing out, make him gasp for breath.

Calvin pulls off partially, face a little red, eyes a little wet and looks up again at Link and winks, his lips still wrapped around the head of Link’s cock. 

“Oh gosh, oh jeez— Calvin,” Link barely gets the words out and then Calvin’s hands are on his hips, and with gentle pressure, turn Link around to face the mirror.

It’s an odd experience to be able to see his own face register the surprise of feeling his pants being pulled down, and the brand new sensation of a nose and scruffy cheek against his rear.

Link looks a mess, his hair is standing up, he’s flushed and red down past his shirt collar. Link can see the beginnings of his very first hickeys on his neck, and Link feels his legs turn to jello as Calvin kneads at his ass.

Link feels at the other man’s mercy, it’s intoxicating and Link wants more, wants Calvin to fuck him, wants Calvin to do whatever he wants. Only when Calvin chuckles and offers a loud kiss to one of Link’s buttcheeks does Link realize he was mumbling out loud.

The reality of where Calvin is and what might be about to happen hits Link and he freezes, tenses up and speaks quickly “Wait! You don’t have to—I’ve never, I mean, I use the bidet aggressively but you—I just need you to fuck me, please just—!”

Calvin quiets Link with a quick slap to his ass. “Don’t rush me, I was just enjoying how soft and round this ass is for me, but maybe…”

The sound and the sensation of Calvin spitting onto Link’s asshole startles him, he has to catch himself before smacking his forehead into the mirror, the feeling of Calvin’s thumb running over the ridges there at Link’s center makes Link moan and arch his back. “Shit,” hHe breathes, “Mmore.”

Calvin spits again, and now with the rubbing he’s able to sink his thumb into Link, begins angling his thumb to massage and relax him. The sensation is entirely overwhelming to Link. He feels vulnerable and exposed but instead of feeling ashamed or wanting to hide, Link presses back, feels desperate for more.

“M-more, Calvin.” Link’s voice is shaking.

“Yeah. I like when you say my name like that. Again.”

“Calvin, pleeeeeeeease.” Link is breathless, shameless in his need.

When Calvin licks the first swath next to his thumb, still moving inside Link, Link gasps.

Calvin removes his thumb, grasps the globes of Link’s ass to make room for him to press his mouth to Link’s entrance, uses the broad muscle of his tongue first, encouraging Link’s body to relax, to allow him inside.

Link can feel the stubble on his ass, the rough and the softness and all the  _ wet,  _ and Link has to bite on his own arm to muffle the noises he wants to make.

Calvin can hear him anyway, his finger taking his mouth’s place for a moment. “Oh no Link, don’t hide those noises. Lemme hear you, tell me how you feel, baby.”

Calvin’s finger, so much deeper than even Link’s ever been inside himself, makes Link moan, breathy and high. “MmmmmmmmFeels good. I need more, I like it, need your cock.”

“I know you need more, but I’m going to take care of you. Not going to rush. I’m going to do this right, gonna make you feel good, baby, how does that sound?”

“Please!” Link is sloppy with it, words aren’t coming to him, his brain fully focused on the sensations in his ass. Words aren’t enough, Link whines and gasps, he knows they’re good when Calvin kisses his cheek again, returns his tongue to Link’s asshole.

Link’s never felt like this before. He never wants these sensations to end, but he wants more, feels a void in himself, a pressure to be filled, and his cock has been hard for so long, he needs to cum, he’s rocking his hips, clenching muscles seeking more stimulation.

Link hears drawers and cabinets being opened and closed, the feelings at his back have paused, but Calvin’s hand is still on his lower back, a warm, firm pressure so Link isn’t worried, tries to take some deep breaths.

Link hears movement to his left, turns his head to see condoms and a tube of something on the counter. Calvin stands up behind Link, uses his hand to guide the head of his cock to just under his asshole, gently grinds and massages at a place behind Link’s balls that feels good, but hints at more and better feelings to come.

Link thinks that if he can angle his hips, he can get Calvin to fill him,  _ finally _ , wiggles in that way until Calvin’s hand on his hip stills him. Calvin leans over Link’s back to kiss and lick a little at Link’s shoulder.

“Link, baby, look at yourself.” Link raises his head, slow and groggy. He registers his wild hair, lips swollen and wet, there's drool on his chin, his blue eyes dark, blown out with his arousal. He has to work to focus, struggles to recognize himself.

Calvin continues to grind into that delicious spot and keeps talking “I told you I liked messy, look how bad you need it, you like this? Like me opening you up?”

Link doesn’t have to think before he answers “Yes. I like it. I-I love it.”

“You want more? Tell me what you want.” Link realizes Calvin is putting on the condom, feels slick fingers in his ass again, and his knees actually give out when Calvin hits a spot inside him that sends jolts of electricity out to his limbs, makes his stomach clench and cock bounce.

“Ah! Please! Calvin fuck me! Fuck!”

One of Calvin’s hands runs up and down Links back, up into his hair to steady his head. “Watch. Watch while you give yourself to me.”

Link is mesmerized by the look in Calvin’s eyes. He’s powerful and beautiful, completely in control but Link doesn’t feel scared. Link doesn’t know how to say it, wants to tell Calvin how perfect he is, but he’s derailed by the sensation of Calvin’s thick head pressing into his entrance.

The feeling is primal and new, there's stretch and pressure but Link  _ likes _ it. Calvin’s hand steadying him is what keeps him from going completely boneless, and when Link focuses on himself in the mirror, his mouth is open wide, flushed deep. As Calvin continues to press in, Link’s eyes roll back.

Calvin is finally completely inside of Link, his hips flush with Link’s ass. “Shit, Link, you’re tight, so good.” Calvin begins moving his hips slowly, dragging his cock over nerves Link’s never experienced before.

Link is only partly aware of the way he’s moaning. He’s trying to tell Calvin he feels good, he wants more, he feels more full than he ever has before, but his mouth is sluggish, he’s only getting words out sometimes “...good…” “more”.

Calvin is still going slow, allowing Link to adjust, and when Link feels less of a mess, he lifts his head, catches Calvin’s eyes in the mirror. Calvin winks at him, smacks his ass a little. “You’re doing so good babe, you like it?”

Link nods his head, breathes a “yes” and begins moving on his own; he readjusts his feet and changes his grip on the sink in front of him and pushes his hips back, just to see what it feels like.

The “Oh God!” tThat is pushed from his lips is a surprise to him, Calvin’s dick running over that spot deep inside him, so Link does it again.

Calvin releases his hold on Link’s waist and braces himself. “Ok baby, I see how it is. You like it? You want it? Go ahead. Fuck yourself on my big cock. That’s right. Take what you need Link. Do it.”

The words make Link’s skin burn with arousal. As Calvin talks, Link is moaning “Yes” “I love it” “So good” and Link does as he’s told, building a rhythm, bouncing himself on Calvin’s dick, discovering that different angles make him shudder or moan differently.

Calvin smacks Link ass again. “Shit Link, you’re so hot. Look at yourself. Look how much you needed this. Look at what a slut you are for my cock.”

Link keens at the praise. He does look desperate and unraveled for it. If he straightens up a little he can see his own cock swinging with each hit to his ass. He’s left drops of precum on his stomach, on the floor, on the cabinet in front of him.

“You’re so good at taking my cock, Link, you’re gorgeous, it’s a shame you’re not this kind of performer.”

Link gasps at the thought of an audience, at the thought of doing this more, at people around the world jacking off to  _ him _ . “Shit! Fuck! Calvin! I’m gonna cum!”

Calvin takes hold of Link’s waist again, begins driving himself into Link, harder than before, drives Link over the edge that way. Link’s body is wracked with waves of pleasure, his muscles contracting, shuddering, he’s crying out. Calvin has taken hold of Link’s cock, is milking him through his orgasm, slows down his thrusts as Link shivers with aftershocks.

Calvin is back to being gentle again, runs his hands along Link’s back, making soothing, appreciative noises.

Link raises his head to watch Calvin in the mirror. He feels like he’s moving through molasses, but is able to get his tongue to cooperate and ask, “You cum yet?”

“No baby, I wanted to enjoy yours first.”

“Cum—I want you to cum in me. I can take it.”

Calvin chuckles “Alright, overachiever, tell me if it’s too much, ok?”

Link nods, and gasps as Calvin picks up his pace again. Link’s nerves are confusing now, there’s an edge of pain to the pleasure, but Link wants to chase it, has the suspicion that something is on the other side of the burning and tingling. He squeezes himself around Calvin, reaches back to get his hand on Calvin’s ass, encourages him deeper.

“That’s right, fuck me.” Link’s breathless, his accent heavier than usual “You like dat?” Link sees Calvin responding to the filth pouring out of Link. “Your cock is so good, so thick, this ass is yours.” Link can feel Calvin swelling inside him, the mix of pleasure and pain intoxicating to him.

As Link talks, Calvin smiles, eyebrows arched, tongue out between his teeth. He’s going to leave bruises on the soft parts of Link’s ass, and leaving him marked like that, the idea of Link’s job needing to make sure to cover Calvin’s hickeys and fingerprints makes Calvin cum, has him pushing as deep as he can, his cock pulsing.

He falls over Link’s back, breathing hard. Link enjoys the skin on skin, the weight of Calvin more than he expected to, and both men let out pleased hums.

Calvin allows his cock to slip out of Link, hand on the condom, disposed of it. Link takes in the chaos they’ve created; soap dispenser on its side, bath mats wrinkled and haphazardly. Link is a little bit appalled and a little proud about the mess of cum and precum on the floor and cabinet door.

He’s most upset at the smears on the mirror, handprints and who knows what else. With a focused eye, he mumbles to himself “I wonder if they keep windex in here…”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tells Rhett, Rhett has a lot to think about.
> 
> Link and Calvin meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fans of this particular Ship are small but mighty!!! 
> 
> I love these two together, and so do you, so here is more! There is at least one more chapter in the works but I don’t have much of a game plan so let’s see how it goes!!
> 
> Super super thanks to TheMouthKing for their support, grammar checking and encouragement!

“You WHAT?”

“I was in the bathroom...with someone…” The crooked smile from behind the coffee cup is mischievous and pleased with himself. Link glances over to take in Rhett’s face. Shock, confusion, disbelief make his dark, expressive eyebrows dance over his face.

“What were you doing in the bathroom? Doing blow?!”

Link spits out his coffee as he fails to hold back his laughter.

The two men fumble to share napkins and minimize the mess.

“I was not doing cocaine, Rhett, don't be ridiculous. I met a guy.”

Rhett’s eyes are locked on Link now, like inescapable tractor beams. His face, suddenly purposefully stoic, stays trained on Link as he waits for more information.

“You know—you know I been talking to you, and Christy, and my therapist about—all the repression and stuff I couldn’t... well I been talking about it more to Christy. And we are trying some things, and—and this guy at the party, Rhett he’s so gorgeous.”

Rhett stares. Link is a surprising guy. Link has always been unpredictable and surprising but this... this is something else.

Rhett decides to keep his mouth shut. He needs more information. More time, more information, more tea because his mouth is suddenly so dry.

Link is watching Rhett out of the corner of his eye. Rhett’s reaction is important. He’s a grown man, his own man, despite how the Internet thinks they’re joined at the hip and of the same mind, but the way he shares with Rhett, how much he shares with Rhett, will very much depend on how Rhett reacts.

The two men sip their beverages and watch each other. Nearly four decades of best friendship means that within their silence Rhett is able to communicate that he’s not going to judge, or yell, or challenge. In the same way Link is communicating that he’s new to this but he’s not going to justify himself and doesn’t owe Rhett shit.

“H-wha... how did—what happened?”

Link unbuttons two of the buttons on his shirt, scooting it around to reveal two marks, bite marks there on his beautiful, soft skin.

Rhett swallows an urgent, protective impulse. He will look at that later, because that was weird, but not now. Not when Link is looking at him, open and wide eyed.

“Dang, Link.”

Apparently Rhett was able to communicate enough awe to make Link twitch with pride, readjust his shirt and say “Yeah, Rhett. I’ve never experienced anything like it. When we were comin’ up, when I was dating Christy, I was always worried about makin’ God mad, fuckin up in our community. I’d never been able to just enjoy something like that, without all the baggage and strings.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah! And this guy, he’s so handsome,” Link throws a gentle elbow Rhett’s way, “—he knows what he’s doin, and when I felt lost or stupid, he was able to show me, or make me smile, so I could just enjoy it. Enjoy him.”

“That, that sounds good Link. That sounds like—like what you deserve.”

Rhett is careful to maintain eye contact, keep a lid on all the feelings warring in him, because he means it, Link deserves to feel good, to have fun, deserves a chance to be who he wants to be. 

“Thanks, man. I was worried about this. I appreciate you bein’ my best friend, Rhett.” Link reaches over to gently pat Rhett on the arm, and the two finish their drinks in companionable silence.

Link is using Rhett to verbally process, as he has with almost every big decision in his life and Rhett is a supportive sounding board, his best buddy as always. Rhett finds that after these conversations he’s stuck on certain images and thoughts. He finds he can’t help imagining Link in all sorts of positions. Rhett has listened to lots of conversations over their life about Link feeling different, and Rhett is sympathetic, but never considered the idea that maybe there was more to his sexuality, too.

Now though, when Rhett is daydreaming or fantasizing, Link will pop in. Rhett knows how Link sighs, how he looks with no shirt, stretched out on a bed. Hell, he’s pretty sure he’s even heard Link a time or two in college, or when they were traveling all the time.

The point is all of this is taking on some new flavor, Rhett is becoming more curious. What does Link feel like, taste like, and why is Rhett jealous about this guy who’s gotten to experience Link in this way Rhett never knew he wanted?

Rhett decides he needs to talk to Jessie, as well as his therapist after the first time he jacks off, imagining Link wrapped around him, breathing his name in that Harnett County twang.

Link and Calvin had exchanged numbers before they left the bathroom. 

They don’t text often, but when they do they’re extremely flirty and playful. When Link wears short shorts on GMM, or when he’s sat in front of the cartoon cut out of himself in the kiddie pool Link takes selfies, tongue out, smile big to send to Calvin. Calvin sends back pictures of him in his pool, trunks pulled down to show a peek of his ass. They both trade pictures of their dogs.

One day, enjoying a beer or two in the middle of the day on a Sunday, Link sends a nude sunbathing selfie. Link’s heart pounds, until Calvin sends back a tongue, and an eggplant. 

They flirt a lot. Link watches more videos, some of Calvin and some not. He dives into research, enticed by what’s possible with this new friendship, he wants to make sure he can make Calvin feel as good as Calvin made him feel. 

He literally makes a list. It’s password protected and buried under an old packing list, but it’s thrilling to him. Body parts and positions and cues for remembering things he saw in porn, it’s his way of making sure he can be efficient in his exploration of this new facet.

Link subscribes to Calvin’s onlyfans, he loves watching him, always alone and behind locked doors of course. Link is mesmerized by Calvin’s charisma, the way a wink or a smile or simple word can feel just *for him* even though Link very well knows Calvin is a professional, an actor. 

More than he has in years, he has dirty dreams, wakes up more than once with a mess in his pajama bottoms. 

Link and Calvin make another date, to meet at Calvin’s place. Calvin has margaritas ready to go, but Link doesn’t allow them to make it to the kitchen.

Link is on Calvin as soon as the door is closed, his lips hot and demanding “I’ve been thinking about you” Link says into Calvin’s mouth and pushes him against the wall.

“Yeah?” Calvin smiles, and encourages him to continue “What’ve you been thinking about?” And then when Link grinds his cock into Calvin’s stomach “You been playin with that cock and thinking about me?”

Link whines in assent, his hands roaming through Calvin’s hair, down his arms, over his chest. “What do you want to do, babe, tell me?” Link keeps their bodies pressed together, pulls his mouth away from Calvin’s just enough to speak clearly “I want to suck your cock.”

The hum from Calvin is quickly swallowed by Link, his smile turning to small bites of Link’s lips.

“I’d really like it if you did that.”

Link pulls back, despite feeling cold without Calvin’s body pressed into his. He moves to kneel, but Calvin catches him, brings their lips together quickly to make sure Link doesn’t feel insecure, “Hang on babe we gotta get something for your knees, trust me on that.”

Calvin takes Link’s hand and pulls him into the living room, takes a few pillows off the couch and lays them on the floor. He drops Link’s hand, stands in front of the pillows and moves to begin undoing his pants.

The confident smile on Calvin’s face makes Link blush, the heat in his eyes makes his knees weak, and he decides to take that as a cue, and kneels on the pillows at his feet. Link sits back and waits for Calvin to get his briefs down. Link lightly slides his hands up and down Calvin’s muscled legs, until Calvin takes his mostly hard cock in his hands, holds it out to Link in invitation.

Link leans forward and takes the pink head of Calvin’s long cock into his mouth. It’s warm, and the skin is soft. Link has been excited about this, but also worried; his gag reflex is world renowned and this might be... too much.

While the taste is salty, Link enjoys the smell of Calvin around him. The feeingl of Calvin very gently resting a hand on Link’s hair is soothing and encouraging, and so Link settles into getting used to this experience. In his genuine effort to taste and explore, he must have hit a spot just under the ridge of Calvin’s cock with his tongue, and the noise Calvin makes lights a fire in Link’s belly. Keeping his mouth on Calvin, he looks up to see Calvin’s eyes roll back, his hips rock forward slightly. 

Link is very quickly hooked on the moans and “Oh God”s dropping from Calvin’s lips. The thrill of this being new and so forbidden is potent, all of Link’s nerves are alight. The inherent vulnerability from Calvin and the power Link feels is addictive already. Link is a quick learner, notices what gets reaction from Calvin and does more of that. Link is surprised at how erotic it feels for him, when he anticipated it feeling more like an act of service. He uses his tongue and his lips, begins to work to get Calvin’s impressive cock deeper into his mouth. 

The first time Calvin’s cock hits Links soft palate he gags and pulls off instinctively, eyes watering, face red and stares up at Calvin, an apology on his lips. Link still has his hands on Calvin’s legs, grounding and calming.

“You’re doing good babe, you make my cock feel good.” Calvin’s voice is melodic and soft.

“Yeah? You sure?” Link is surprised at how hoarse he is already “I feel like I’m not very good... and you’re so long.”

Calvin uses his fingertip to trace over his jaw, and then into his hair. “No baby, you’re fine. It might be easier laying down?”

Link nods his head, “Yeah. I like that idea.”

Calvin helps him to stand, and kisses him deeply, licking into Link’s mouth possessively, he cups Link’s ass and squeezes for good measure. He leads Link into his bedroom, then helps Link out of his clothes, removes his own completely. Calvin runs his hands appreciatively over Link’s chest, down to his tapered waist. 

“You’re so fucking good looking.” Calvin whispers into Link’s neck, which makes Link hum and bump his cock into Calvin.

Calvin sits back on the bed, scoots so that he’s partially leaned against his head board, gestures with a finger for Link to join him. Link crawls over to him, doing what he hopes is a slow, seductive crawl, swinging his hips and smiling. He lays his front down on the bed between Calvin’s spread legs, and returns to his erect cock, beckoning Link closer. 

Link takes it in hand, and appreciates that it’s easier to watch Calvin’s reactions from here, the movement in his belly as he breathes is more obvious. Link also finds he has more control over his throat at this angle, is able to get all but a few inches of Calvin down.

Calvin is generous with his praise. “Fuck, baby”, “Yes”, “Mmmmmm” almost constantly whispered, moaned as Link uses his hand on Calvin’s base, allows a little more spit and precum to collect and ease his movements. Link is single minded in pulling more thick, desperate noises from Calvin.

Link has begun to rock his hips and rut a little bit into the sheets below him; the heat spreading through his body is soothed by stimulation on his cock, it feels so good he can’t make himself stop. Link’s orgasm surprises him, he pulls off of Calvin with a cry, has to gasp for breath, lays his head down on Calvin’s hip, forgetting that he’s still cradling Calvin’s wet cock in his hand.

“Wh-what? Link, did you just cum?” Calvin is breathless and wide eyed when Link is able to lift his head. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think—shit, I’m so sorry.”

Link feels shame bloom in his stomach, he feels like a teenager again, unable to control his body, at its mercy when he hoped to be better for Calvin this time, until he feels Calvin’s hands on his head, on his arms. “Baby, that’s so hot, you couldn’t help yourself. That’s fantastic that hungry little cock couldn’t wait for me.”

Link lifts his head to make sure he can see Calvin clearly, make sure he’s serious. The lust he can see there is evident, fiery, and it makes Link shudder. “Want to make me cum with that mouth of yours? Or do you want me to fuck you now, Link?”

Link’s throat is hoarse, and his voice is raspy when he says, “Fuck me.”

“I didn’t hear you baby, I’m sorry, what was that?”

Link clears his throat, “I want you to fuck me!” He’s louder this time. Link can see Calvin’s cock twitch. “That’s good, I can’t wait to do that. Come up and kneel here, hands and knees, gorgeous.”

Link crawls further up on the bed while Calvin sits up, he can see Calvin reach for something from the bedside table. Calvin shifts on his knees until he’s behind Link, grasps him by both cheeks and squeezes reassuringly. Link is less surprised by the tongue on his ass this time, and he sighs out loud, arches his back and leans into the pleasant sensation. 

Calvin uses his tongue diligently to relax Link’s entrance, uses the broad muscle and the tip of his tongue before replacing it with slicked fingers. Link has to concentrate on not rocking back onto the fingers. He’s sensitive and some of the nerves are sharp when Calvin’s fingers hit him deep, but he’s also feeling heavy and fuzzy. He’s humming and whining into his arms as Calvin plays with his hole.

“Please, please Calvin. F-fuck me.” Calvin bites the meaty part of Link’s ass playfully. “You want my cock already?” Link can hardly coordinate holding his head up steadily, all his blood is out of his head, his focus elsewhere. “I been wanting your cock, been touching-been cumming for you.”

Calvin is up on his knees now, teasing the stretched out and sensitive entrance as Link rocks back, begs for more. “Yeah? You been jacking off to me? You been dreaming of me?”

“I’ve been, my list... I want it all.”

Calvin chuckles, “You made a list of what you want?”

Link’s choked ‘yes’ is interrupted by Calvin finally pushing into Link. Link keens, throws his head back, his arms give out, he plants his face firmly in the pillow in front of him.

Calvin is holding Link’s ass spread, begins moving his cock in and out of Link, dragging himself slowly over the nerves inside Link. Link feels the stretch and the pressure and a feeling of too much too soon, but more than that he feels Calvin deep inside him, shudders with the pleasure and sensations radiating through him. 

Link has to turn his head to take gulps of air, fists the sheets beneath him, allows his back to arch to try and open up even more.

“That’s right baby, gimme that ass.” Calvin lands an open palm on Link’s ass, making Link clench and cry out. “Oh my God,” Calvin keeps saying “oh my God look at you. So hot.”

The compliments and filthy talk makes Link preen and purr, his cock is hard again, even though it’s a little sore from having cum not too long ago.

“I wanna—wanna cum on you Link, can I cum on you?”

Calvin stills and pulls out and Link almost sobs in frustration, he feels so good in Link’s ass, but Calvin is encouraging him to turn over again, and thankfully guides himself back into Link.

“Shit! Fuck Calvin! Holy—“ the new angles set Link aflame, he thinks he should be watching Calvin but his eyes are rolled up in his head.

“Babe, baby, look at me, listen.” Calvin has a hand on Link’s stomach, pats there as he is trying to get Link’s attention.

When Link is able to focus again, breathe because Calvin has slowed, is not rutting against some incredible spot inside of him anymore and he locks eyes.

Calvin is glowing with sweat, his cheeks are pink and his lips are full and pink, his curls are wild and falling down over his forehead. Link takes big gasping breaths.

Calvin leans forward to kiss Link, nibbles his lip just a bit.

“Lemme watch you cum. I’m gonna fuck you and you’re gonna touch that cock and cum for me, yes?”

Calvin straightens up and gets back to moving, hips snapping forward. Link takes his weeping, red cock in hand and begins pulling. His orgasm roars as it overtakes him, Link feels his toes curl as his back arches, head thrown back, the pleasure sharp and unavoidable. Hot ropes of cum hit his stomach, until Link has to drop his hold on himself, shuddering and breathing heavy.

Calvin is still fucking Link slow, encouraging him through his release, then pulls out, considerate of Link’s sensitivity now. Calvin is quick to pull the condom off, strokes himself, kneeling over Link.

Link watches wide eyed as Calvin cums. Link has seen this through screens, watched it so many times, but to see it in person, to lock eyes with him, Link is fascinated and he’s shivering, clutching at Calvin’s thighs where he can reach him. Calvin looks powerful where Link feels shaky.

Calvin moans as he cums, adds to the mess on Link’s belly and chest, groaning and cursing until he is boneless, allows himself to flop onto the bed next to Link.

Both men pant, and Link is aware of the points of contact between the two of them, he feels tingling on his ass where Calvin smacked him, and despite the mess on his front, he feels amazing. 

Link doesn’t mean to, but he falls asleep, exhausted and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Calvin continue to have fun, Rhett makes a special request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this, I guess!   
> I've wanted to write so much more, but this has been a struggle, even though these characters are so much fun, it's been like pulling teeth. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy these sweeties, they are having all the fun and physical touch and making out we can't have in the real world.  
> I appreciate all of you who are liking and commenting, you make my heart happy!  
> Stay safe!

Calvin hears rustling and shifting, it’s what wakes him from his brief post coital nap.

Calvin is disoriented, he’s used to being alone in his room, so it takes him a few minutes to remember Link is here, and that they fucked not too long ago.

As Link comes into focus, Calvin rasps “What are you doing?”

Link startles and turns, the guilty look on his face comical and stark. Link has frozen with a tightly folded sheet in his hands. Link is crouched, still naked, in the mirrored closet next to the bed. Calvin sits up and rubs his eyes, gets his glasses from his bedside table and notices his closet looks a little neater, the pile of clean laundry and frequently used things he keeps in the corner is suddenly smaller. 

“Are--are you cleaning?”

Link looks down at his hands, as if he too is surprised, and finally manages to speak;

“No...Well yes. I’m sorry! Is that rude?? I just like it! And I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry!”

Calvin’s laughter bubbles up out of him, loud and wide mouthed. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He reaches for Link, gestures to get him to put down the sheet and come back into the bed.

Link is babbling, worrying he’s being an asshole “I’m sorry! I’m not judging, it’s not like there’s anything wrong with your room! I just saw ways to make things a little easier for you and then my hands were itchin’ to do it and then I couldn’t stop myself. Is that rude? I’m so sorry.”

Calvin laughs again and pulls Link into a kiss. 

“I’m not mad, I just think you’re wild. And adorable.”

Calvin works a hand into Link’s hair to scratch and pull, a trick Calvin has learned will interrupt any train of thought that is taking Link out of the moment. As Link closes his eyes and leans his head into Calvin’s hand, Calvin turns his head to inspect his closet.

“Wow. It does look better. You’ve made some space I didn’t know I had. Did you throw anything away?”

Link dreamily shakes his head.

“I just made it more efficient” Link’s words are slow and soft.

Calvin angles his leg so he can feel more of Link.

“Are you getting hard?!”

Link’s eyes pop open.

“Are you getting turned on by organizing my closet or me playing with your hair?” Calvin’s eyes are mischievous and low. His smile is wicked and Link feels a wave of shame and also excitement flood through him.

Link looks up at Calvin with wide, blue eyes. Link can see that there’s no derision or shame in Calvin’s face, so Link moves his hips a little, the slightest friction against his cock. “I’m not sure? Maybe both?”

Calvin moves his face so he can kiss Link fully, posessively, the kiss ending with another chuckle.

  
“I had no idea you’d be this fun when I met you at that party.”

Link has to take a breath before he can answer; “I didn’t know I was this fun.”

Calvin manhandles and shoves at Link until he is straddling him. He applies gentle pressure to Link’s arms, held above his head now. 

Link wiggles a little and whines at the feeling of being held down like this.

“You like this Link?”

Link’s whispered  _ yes _ is hesitant and desperate.

“I bet you do. You want me to fuck you again?”

Link nods vigorously, his speech stolen by the feeling of Calvin’s strong hands on his forearms, of his thighs around Link’s ribcage. Link rolls his hips up, wordlessly begging for friction and attention. 

“I have some questions...about this list you mentioned.”

Link nods, eyebrows high on his forehead, blue eyes sparkling.

“What’s on it?”

Link has to make the effort to form the words, but he does so.

“Stuff…” A gasp as Calvin ducks to mouth at Link’s collarbone. “Stuff I want to do, want to try.”

“That sounds like a good list. Are there so many things you were afraid you’ll forget them all?” Calvin is smiling into Link’s neck, his warm breath making Link gasp and squirm some more.

“No--yes, maybe...It’s also things, places I want to touch...I’ve never tried before.”

Calvin raises his head to leave a few kisses on Link’s lips and look into his eyes.

“So what’s top of your list, baby?”

Link gulps, tries to clear his head a little. “I’d heard of prostate stimulation...obviously...but I’d never tried it...Want to find it on you, want to see how it feels myself...”

Calvin smiles and nods “That’s good. What else?”

“Ah, I want to-- want to get better at oral. Want to deep throat...You--It looks amazing.”

“Oh baby, so happy to help you with that. One more?”

Link is biting his lip, Calvin looming over him like this makes his blood sing, he feels powerless and a little giddy with it, but he finally speaks. ”I want--I wanna fuck you.”

Calvin freezes, except for a smile spreading across his face. 

Where he was rocking and wiggling just a little bit before, that motion has stopped, as he very slowly leans down towards Link’s ear. The warm breath over Link’s ear makes him shiver and arch his back into Calvin “You wanna fuck me with that cock Link?”

It’s all Link can do to whimper and nod his head. Calvin takes his mouth in a possessive kiss and whispers “Ok. We will do that another time. But first you’re going to suck my cock some more.”

Link nods his head enthusiastically and wriggles off the bed and onto his knees. Calvin hands him a folded blanket to cushion his knees. Link sits up straight, watches as Calvin stands and grabs hold of his cock. He’s hard now, and with one hand on his base, he bounces it on Link’s tongue, smacks him on the cheek a couple times.

Link feels his body flush with the actions, some blush and a lot of arousal setting his skin alight. Kneeling in front of Calvin like this, Link feels vulnerable and loose, glad for the sturdiness of Calvin, the perfectionist in him feeling pressured to get this right, do it well.

Calvin looks down his torso at Link and strokes his ear and cheek with gentle fingers. “You’re already good at sucking the tip baby, but when you want to get deeper, open the inside of your mouth wide, like you’re an opera singer, and you can get me a little further, ok?”

Link starts suckling on the pink tip of Calvin’s cock, something that he’s quickly become addicted to, thinks about when they’re not together. The taste of Calvin, the warmth of his skin makes it easy to take more of him in Link’s mouth. Link tries a couple different ways to open his mouth the way Calvin described, and Link finds that it helps, he can get close to Calvin’s base, but not quite all the way there.

Calvin is vocal, breathing and moaning, encouraging Link to suck, make him feel good. “Don’t be afraid of gettin’ wet baby, saliva is good. Let me hear the noises, that’s it.” 

Link is surprised and a little horrified at the noises that come out of him, wet suction noises, sounds of Calvin’s cock hitting Link’s throat and Link’s responses to it. Link begins humming and moaning a little because he can feel Calvin’s legs and ass flex, he can hear Calvin’s small “Oh my God”s when Link’s mouth vibrates around him. 

Link has learned that Calvin likes to kiss a lot. He uses his mouth to entice and engage Link, when they are changing positions or when they see each other after a few weeks or when they aren’t fucking, but Link’s favorite kisses are the ones that are rewards. He’s learned that those are to be treasured.

  
As Link struggles to take Calvin deeper, to please him and work to make him feel good, Calvin likes to pause and pull Link off to kiss. Link knows one of these kisses are coming because Calvin’s lids are heavy, he’s always got a hold of Link by his hair, or his throat or his shirt. Calvin is calm and in control; his hands on Link sure in guiding Link up to his mouth. Link can taste Calvin’s smile in these kisses, as Calvin licks deeply into Link’s mouth, and sucks at his tongue or nibbles on his lip. Link has learned the best way to respond to these kisses is just sit back and enjoy them. Link thinks he must look like a happy pet, staring up at Calvin as he waits for Calvin to praise him with kisses.

That look, those feelings, are what keep Link pushing himself to react less to the feelings in the back of his throat, make him ignore the tears streaming down his face in order to make Calvin cum. 

Link’s not sure how long he’s on his knees, but when Calvin guides Link up off his knees and onto his back, Link is incredibly hard and sensitive everywhere. His jaw is sore but he feels like he did a good job. 

After preparing himself, Calvin guides Link’s knees up, so there is space for Calvin to line his cock up, guide himself into Link, slowly. Link gasps and squirms, but is able to reach Calvin’s waist, squeeze and pull a little as he breathes out a “yesssssss”.

  
Calvin’s watching Link as he begins rocking in and out of him, a small smile on his face. Calvin leans forward and wipes at a drop of something on Link’s chin. “You did good, such a pretty little cocksucker you are.” Link moans and arches his back at the filthy praise. “You like that baby? You like me telling you you’re pretty wrapped around my cock?”

Link shivers, but he feels hot, the sensation of Calvin inside him, the percussion of the thrusts hypnotizing as are the waves of pleasure radiating from his center, Link pulls at his own hair, wraps his legs around Calvin, begging for more.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re an entertainer, you want to be told you’re pretty, you’re my gorgeous little slut, so desperate for my cock, aren’t you.”

Calvin hasn’t slowed down, is leaning over Link so Link can feel his breath as he talks, “P-Please Calvin--I’m, I’m gonna c-cum!”

“Cum for me, cum for me baby let me see that pretty little cock of yours, let me see what my cock in your ass does to you.”

Link is sure the marks he leaves on Calvin with his nails will be there for a week. He screams and moans as he cums, pulling up the sheet on the bed, writhing until he feels empty and sated. He becomes aware of Calvin pulling out, pulling the condom off and working his fist around his long cock until Link feels the cum on his chest, neck and face. Link breathes and watches Calvin cum and then lets his body fall onto the bed, looking as boneless as Link feels.

  
  
  
  
  


Rhett and Link are having lunch in their office, a rare break in the middle of the day, not a meeting, just 45 minutes to eat alone. Rhett has been shifting in his seat, keeps darting his eyes up at Link and then back down to his salad. Link has noticed, put his phone down and is watching, waiting for Rhett to speak his mind. He doesn’t.

“You OK man?” Link breaks the silence first.

“Uh, yeah. It’s nothing.” Rhett focuses on his salad. Link shrugs and returns to his phone, but is startled after a few more minutes when Rhett clears his throat.

“How’s it going with Calvin, you still seein’ him?” Rhett’s voice is louder than it needs to be in the room, Link recognizes the anxiety in his words.

“Yeah, every few weeks or so, we hang out.” Link watches Rhett, unsure of the cause of the anxiety. Link talks about Calvin with Rhett, did so more when it was newer, but it’s a pretty casual topic between the two best friends.

“Cool, cool.” Rhett is still avoiding Link’s eyes. Link has stopped eating now, straightens up to take in Rhett’s posture. Rhett’s shoulders are high, he’s practically wrapped around his salad.

“Why’re you being weird. You OK Rhett?”

“Yeah man...I just. After you told me, I had a- some reactions I was confused by. Some feelings...I thought about it, kind of a lot.”

“What do you mean? Thought about it how?”

“At first I thought I was mad, because of our-our upbringing, right? Some unresolved shit. I used to get all hot and weird, and the image of you, with him, would stick with me. But I realized, I very quickly realized I wasn’t mad or grossed out, I was jealous...I was jealous of him.”

Link’s mouth is open wide, unsure how to respond. 

Rhett watches Link for a moment, and when Link doesn’t speak, Rhett continues. “It made me jealous that this other man got to experience you like that, got to see you in a way I never had, it got me thinking about all the feelings I never named; when we were kids, we were obsessed with each other, we thought we were the most hilarious, wanted to build our lives around each other, wanted to spend all that time. I realized--If we had been raised somewhere else, with different rules, maybe we would have had those experiences, instead of just, playin’ UFC and--everything else. Could there--Is there something we missed? I missed?”

Link finds that he’s crying, silent tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. 

“Y-yeah Rhett. I know what that feels like.”

Rhett’s eyes zip up to lock with Link. The lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him cracks open, and Rhett takes a giant, shaky breath.

“I have a hard time not being mad sometimes, at what we could have done, could have been if we weren’t so tightly wrapped, not even just between us, but about a lot of things. We had blinders on, Rhett, we weren’t allowed to see so much.”

Link wipes at his tears, hands Rhett a napkin as well. “Well, I talked to Jessie, and I talked to my therapist.” Rhett finds he needs to calm himself, steady his voice. This is important and he wants Link to hear him. “I’m not--I want to kiss you Link.”

Link is sat back in the couch now, leaned back casually, regarding Rhett, studying him, as if Rhett had just shape shifted into some entirely new animal with no warning.

Link keeps his eyes on him, and Rhett maintains their eye contact, hoping that Link will be merciful with him.

“I want to be clear, Rhett. Do you want to kiss  _ me _ , or do you just want to kiss a man and you feel comfortable with me?”

Rhett breathes purposefully. “I want to kiss you. I want...I don’t imagine just any man, when I’m having these thoughts, I want you.”

Link’s face breaks into a smile, his eyes twinkling, his sharp canines peeking through his lip. “You think I’m a good looking guy, Rhett?”

Rhett laughs in relief, the heavy mood has broken, they’ve returned to playful teasing. Link nods thoughtfully, “Ok Rhett, alright.” and both men return to their food.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been about a week since the lunchtime conversation, and they haven’t broached the topic again. Rhett’s been thinking about it a lot, and he thinks Link probably has too, but no one has said anything, and neither men have made any movement towards the kiss. 

They’re at the creative house, the second half of the day generously blocked out for working on their script, allowing the space and focus to be creative and uninterrupted, away from the office.

Link is reading a draft, but Rhett can’t stop watching Link’s lips. Link is folded up into the couch, one hand on the computer, the other on his chin. Rhett is watching Link’s lips move as he reads, Rhett can watch his tongue dart out periodically. Rhett is supposed to be working on a different part of the script, hashing out some plot points but he can’t, his focus continuously pulled back to Link. Rhett decides this is it. This  _ has _ to be it, he can’t tolerate the suspense any longer. Rhett lays his laptop on the coffee table and moves to sit next to Link. 

The movement and shift of the couch under Rhett’s weight breaks Link’s concentration, his first glance at Rhett an annoyed one, but the fond gaze Rhett can’t help but offer makes Link quirk a smile and raise an eyebrow.

“You ok, buddy?”

  
“Put down the computer, Link.”

“Ok…” Link does as he is asked, and returns his hands to his lap, patiently awaiting Rhett’s next words.

“I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you now?”

Link smiles and nods, but as Rhett moves to lean in, Link puts a hand out, holds Rhett where he is, and in a surprisingly fluid motion, Rhett finds himself with a lap full of Link, one knee on either side of Rhett’s long thighs.

Rhett has to look up at Link from this angle, his arms are flopped uselessly to either side of him. Link settles comfortably, brings his hands up to Rhett’s shoulders, offers an encouraging squeeze, then moves his hands up to Rhett’s beard, uses his fingertips to feel his jaw, his neck. Link leans in close, and Rhett can feel the warmth of Link’s breath on his own lips.

“You’re always such a know it all, Rhett. Let me show you how it’s done.”

Link uses his hands to hold Rhett’s face steady, then brings their lips together, nothing more. Link pulls back, waits for Rhett to open his eyes again, so Link can see his eyes and ask “Ok?” Rhett nods gently, and Link leans in again, this time bringing their lips together and then using his tongue lightly to trace Rhett’s lips. Rhett angles his head, opens his mouth a little more, and Link accepts the invitation. Link feels good and heavy on Rhett’s lap. It feels right to be connected to Rhett like this. Link thought he would hate the experience of the beard, but it all feels and smells like Rhett and that has always been a warm, good feeling. 

The two men explore each other’s lips and tongues, small gasps, or smiles, or laughs when new territory is discovered and teased. Link leans back again, “You know it’s OK for you to touch me, Rhett.”

Rhett laughs and remembers he has arms, brings them up to Link’s side. He uses his fingernails to gently graze up and down Link’s back, and he’s thrilled at the gasp and shudder that that pulls out of Link. Rhett brings one hand up to the back of Link’s head, encouraging him into another kiss, this one enhanced with Rhett teasing and rubbing at Link’s scalp and neck. Rhett hums in return when Link hums in pleasure, but the first time Link rocks his hips and scoots closer to Rhett’s waist, Rhett has to pull away to breathe. He can feel Link, Link’s ass, and he realizes he’s filled out his boxers and then some.

“Hang on, wait a second Neal, I gotta breathe.” Link lets out a proud little huff, and brings their chests together, so he can lay his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett can  _ feel  _ Link breathing, realizes that they are touching at almost every point of contact possible. Rhett lays his head on Link’s shoulder, and wraps his arms around Link, soon relaxing to come to rest at Link’s hips. 

Rhett feels a sense of calm and peace that he doesn’t experience often; a sense of safety and connection that he knows is rare. He knows Link as well as he knows himself. His soulmate. He’s had moments like this with Jessie, with his kids, the people whom he truly loves and trusts, and Link is his other half, they are the perfect balance to each other, and Rhett feels safe. 


End file.
